Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative air conduit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a conduit having a decorative outer surface resembling a molding, wherein the conduit includes apertures therethrough to allow air to exit said conduit into a room. In this way, the present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing and functional piping system for use with an HVAC system.
Many apartments, offices, and other buildings have heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. These systems include a plurality of conduits and vents that are disposed throughout a building in order to circulate heated or cooled air to the various rooms of the building. Further, such systems may also serve to filter the air distributed within the system. However, HVAC systems include large metal conduits that are bulky and have an industrial appearance. Further, air vents on the conduits that allow air to escape therefrom may also be aesthetically unpleasing, and detract from the decor of an office or room.
Further, HVAC systems circulate air within a room using one or more air vents. Thus, all of the air fed to a room may be supplied from a single vent, which may result in gusts of air flowing into the room. Further, the single location of the vent may cause a temperature difference between various portions of a single room. Such heating or cooling arrangements are undesirable, and may not efficiently heat or cool one or more rooms.
The present invention provides a decorative air conduit for use with an HVAC system. The decorative air conduit is an elongated tube having a hollow interior volume such that air can flow therethrough. The air conduit preferably comprises a triangular cross section so that it can be positioned at or near the intersection of a wall and ceiling. The air conduit includes a plurality of apertures on a surface thereof that allow air to escape the air conduit. The apertures are spaced at a fixed interval and are preferably rectangular in shape. A decorative molding can be secured to the outer surface of the conduit and conceals the air conduit while providing an ornamental appearance thereto. In embodiments of the invention wherein the apertures on the conduit are on the front or outer surface thereof, the decorative molding further includes a plurality of apertures thereon that align with the apertures on the conduit, so that air can flow from the conduit, through the molding, and into a room. In this way, the present invention provides an air conduit having a decorative outer appearance that conceals the air conduit, and that allows air to be distributed evenly throughout a room.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to air diffusing devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to devices that improve air flow or that provide ventilation. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0183453 to Koessler et al., discloses an apparatus for providing air flow that is installed in a building wall between interior and exterior layers of the building walls. The apparatus includes a hood that projects outward from a base and to the exterior of a wall layer. A venting component is located above the hood and comprises a plurality of apertures for providing ventilation to the interstitial space. The device further includes a lower venting component with apertures thereon for providing additional ventilation. Thus, Koessler fails to disclose a device for use with an HVAC system comprising an air conduit having a decorative molding to improve the aesthetic appearance of the air conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,919 to Waalkes et al. discloses a baseboard diffuser to be positioned on the intersection of the floor and wall of a room in order to distribute air into the room for heating or cooling. The diffuser includes an elongated valve member hingedly secured to a rear portion of the diffuser that controls the amount of air that can escape the diffuser. Waalkes discloses an air diffusing device, but fails to disclose an air conduit having a triangular cross section that is adapted to be mounted at or near the intersection of a wall and ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,242 to Marini et al. discloses a hot air diffuser comprising a sheet metal baseboard having a plurality of openings through which hot air can flow. The invention further includes a means for regulating the size of the openings. The hot air distributor includes an exterior finish that resembles conventional wood baseboards in order to present an aesthetically pleasing outward appearance. Thus, Marini discloses a hot air diffuser with a plurality of openings, but fails to disclose an air conduit having a triangular cross section, and does not disclose securing the hot air diffuser along the upper portion of a wall and ceiling of a room.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,087 to Demuth et al. discloses an air diffusing apparatus adapted to distribute air substantially throughout a room and to direct air along a wall or window of a room. The diffuser can be mounted in a ceiling adjacent to a window area and comprises a rectangular shape. A series of adjustable vanes extend between opposing sides of the air diffuser and are used to control the amount and direction of air distributed into the room. Thus, while Demuth et al. discloses an air diffusing apparatus, Demuth does not disclose an air conduit having a triangular cross section that is adapted to be mounted at the intersection of a wall and a ceiling of a room.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several devices in the prior art relate to air diffusers adapted to distribute air into a room. However, such devices do not have air conduits with triangular cross sections. Conventional conduits having rectangular cross sections jut out into the interior of a room, and create corners that are hard to cover or conceal in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Further, many prior art devices are adapted to be secured along the lower portion of a wall and adjacent to a floor, rather than at the intersection of a wall and ceiling.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing air conduit devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.